User blog:Firestormblaze/The Damned Brawl Again!
Firestormblaze: Hey, Airzel ... let's brawl. Airzel-of-Haos: Okay, Shade or Salahar? Which would you prefer? Firestormblaze: Like it matters. Bring it on! Anathema: If Misery couldn't come close to beating me, I don't see how you think you have a chance here either. Firestormblaze: Who said anything about Misery? Darkusinfinity99: Epsilon... Agony: I defeated her twice before she won. Salahar: In case you haven't realized, I am the Black Rose Warrior. I will not lose. Anathema: Epsilon? Dear god, not another hydra. -_- Firestormblaze: In case you haven't realized .. oh wait .. I seemed to have stopped caring .. Winx: GO GET 'EM, SALAHAR! Anathema: And thus, silence takes its breath-taking hold. Salahar: (takes off his cloak and raises Rosenrot) (Rosenrot's rose blooms) Firestormblaze: Come on Rotten Rose, let's do this shit! Anathema: Interesting. Salahar: (left iris takes a rose pattern) Come get some. Firestormblaze: No. You come get some. Epsilon: Fuck it, let's all go get some. Anathema: SOMEBODY MAKE A MOVE ALREADY DAMMIT! Firestormblaze: Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Aranaut! Let's change it up! (Pyro: 900 Gs) Shade: (takes human form) Salahar: Hehehe. (takes Bakugan form and flies over to Shade) Shade: BAKUGAN BRAWL, RISE DARKUS SALAHAR! (Salahar: 1000 Gs) Firestormblaze: Show off .. Anathema: Huh, reminds me-(glare)...meh. Firestormblaze: For the record I'm keeping my kids gloves on. They feel GOOD. Shade: Ability activate, Rosen Vitality. (now Salahar's abilities can't be negated, no matter the circumstance) And BLOOM HILT! (Salahar gains 200 Gs for ever ability the opponent plays) Firestormblaze: Heh .. weak. Anathema: Not quite. Firestormblaze: Fusion ability activate! Double Soar! (An ally Bakugan may be added unto the field. This ability cannot be nullified.) + Redemption! (The abilities of your opponent Backfire.) Agony: This will be an intense Battle I can see. Firestormblaze: Hell yeah. Salahar: That it? Firestormblaze: Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Tartaronian Sprayzer! Darkusinfinity99: Ah... Anathema: ...Oh for the love of... (facepalm) Agony: I've brawled both of them at once. Demon: O....K... Firestormblaze: I have one question for you, Shade. ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?! Salahar: Blumen-Regen. Now my abilities can't be reversed against me under any terms and they are doubled in power. Firestormblaze: Nice. Gate card open! Hellish Gate! (The opponent's abilities up to this point are negated, and they may not use any more abilities that take more than 500 Gs from your Bakugan. Also, if your opponent had over 900 Gs, this gate card cannot be nullified.) Winx: (eating popcorn) Darkusinfinity99: (stealing some popcorn) Salahar: HOLLENFEUER! Anathema: (tapping arm of throne) ...hmm... AOH, you should know, I've prepared to battle your Bakugan, AND Bendo's .. Airzel-of-Haos: Höllenfeuer (Hell fire)! (If the gate card is open and belongs to the opponent, the gate is destroyed and the opponent turns to half their base G-power. This ability can also bypass effects of locking abilities and gate cards.) Bendo: And yet you still can't come close to defeating either of us. Valentin: Hey, guys! Bendo: Rather pathetic, if you ask me. Darkusinfinity99: Hey Val. Valentin: Hey Infinity. DGK27: Hi. Darkusinfinity99: (steals more popcorn from Winx) Valentin: Hi DGK. (Steals popcorn from Winx as well) Firestormblaze: Triple consecutive ability activate! Letus Armor-- Shade: VERWELKEN! (The opponent loses 1000 Gs, and if they are of the six main Attributes, the loss is doubled, taking Aranaut out) Winx: I have plenty of popcorn. Firestormblaze: Pyro Immunity! (Makes Scath and any other ally Bakugan immune to non-Pyrus abilities, for the 2 turns. If your opponent has switched attributes during the battle they lose 1000 G.) Airzel-of-Haos: Salahar has what, 2200 G right now? Yeah, that sounds right. I took out your Aranaut anyway, so what now? Or rather ... Shade and Salahar did. Firestormblaze: But like I was saying .. Alpha Letus Terror! (Reflects the opponent's ability.) Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Salahar: God can you just fuck off already? I was brawling ONE, not an army. Firestormblaze: Rise Tartaronian Blaze Phosphos! Firestormblaze: You are mistaken. When you battle me, you get the whole package. Valentin: Nice move, FSB! Shade: Faggot. Firestormblaze: Haha, bitch. Salahar: You have no honor, therefore you have no right to brawl me you worthless piece of shit. Firestormblaze: Hmm ... Does that mean I get Pyro back? I believe it DOES. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Aranaut! Airzel-of-Haos: FSB, fuck off you concieted prick. Shade: No honor, no brawl. You fucked yourself in the ass no lube required Shade: Since I only brawl ONE ON YOU, you ass. what? Salahar: One on one, brother. Firestormblaze: Oh and you lose 1000 Gs. No honor?! Bitch, since when do you fight with HONOR?! Bring anyone you can. My abilities ALLOW me to put in my Bakugan. I used the strategy to get them where they all, you hatin'?! Shade: Fine. Ability activate, RIPPED DEMONIS Firestormblaze: mmhmm ... WAIT, NO! Darkusinfinity99: O,o Salahar: You die now. To Be Continued Category:Blog posts